conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
An Bhá Góirm railway station
Yellow Line Western Blue Line | other = | structure = | platform = 2 island platforms | depth = | levels = 1 | tracks = 2 | parking = yes | bicycle = yes | baggage_check = no | opened = 1984 | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = 1990 | ADA = Yes | code = ABG | owned = Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure | zone = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = |next= |rows2=2}} |line=Yellow|hide2=yes}} }}An Bhá Góirm railway station (Rockallian: Stáition na nBhá Góirm) is a serving the city of An Bhá Góirm in the Barony of Dhéaseloda, Viscountcy of An Thir na tÁirdteachd in Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. As a transfer station, An Bhá Góirm is the sixth busiest railway station of Rockall with approximately 60,000 passengers per day transferring or terminating here. An Bhá Góirm serves as a transfer station and is located approximately five miles northwestwards from the separation of the Yellow Line and Western Blue Line, thus being the first or last station for passengers to change directions. For Yellow Line trains between 10 p.m. and 5 a.m. it also serves as a terminus once every hour. Both Stoppers and Intercities call here. Location An Bhá Góirm railway station is located next to the An Bhá Góirm Waterfront and the An Bhá Góirm Harbour on its southern side, where the beach and the boulevard can be found, and the An Bhá Góirm City Centre on its northern side, with shopping centres, small shops, and a weekly market. The Freeway D4 runs approximately 1 mile to the north of the station. Services An Bhá Góirm is called at by both Stoppers and Intercities from both the Yellow Line and the Western Blue Line. Western Blue Line trains in both directions call once every hour, alternatingly a Stopper and an Intercity, and Yellow Line trains in both directions call twice an hour, also alternatingly a Stopper and an Intercity. This means that alternatingly four Stoppers and two Intercities or two Stoppers and four Intercities call at the station. During rush hours the Western Blue Line arrives at the station twice an hour and the Yellow Line four times an hour. Western Blue Line trains and Yellow Line trains arrive joined from An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine or are joined as they arrive from the other direction. Intercities in the direction of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine leave from platform 1a, and Intercities towards Meoirr na Lóda or Nuardhtheaobhoinn leave from platform 2b. Stoppers in the direction of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine leave from platform 1b, whilst Stoppers in the opposite directions leave from platform 2a. Facilities An Bhá Góirm is parttime manned with a service desk open between 6 a.m. and 10 p.m. There is a car park with 600 parking places, a bicycle lot, a restaurant, toilets, bagagge lockers, a Starbucks, and a supermarket located in the station building. Self-service ticket machines are present, as well as CIP poles. There are lifts present for wheelchair uses and other disabled people. Public transport connections Bus An Bhá Góirm bus station is located right next to the railway station and is the central hub for both city and regional bus services. Buses that call at this station are: BLS Lines An Bhá Góirm is called at by the following BLS Lines: Category:Train station in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation